


Accidentally, But Not Ironically

by theimpossiblethings01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblethings01/pseuds/theimpossiblethings01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really didn't know... And Dan really didn't care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally, But Not Ironically

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first post on AO3, and I haven't written a fic since my fanfiction.net account got deleted... So please disregard the reek of inexperience in the text below... I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors made. Feel free to correct me on anything... Enjoy!~

“…Please thumbs up this video if you’ve enjoyed it, and click the subscribe button here for a free turtle sent your way! I mean, unless you’re allergic to turtles, in which case you will be sent a crab. I hope you guys have a good week! Good-bye!”

Phil leaned towards the camera and, after touching his nose to the lens for a few seconds, stopped recording. He had just finished pre-recording the video for the following week because he had a meeting with a friend coming up, and he didn’t want his subscribers to be disappointed if he didn’t upload a video for that week. 

“PHIIIIILLLLLLL!! I NEED YOU IN THE LOUNGE!”

Dan’s voice, full of urgency, came echoing down the hall to Phil’s bedroom. Phil jumped up from the bed, almost knocking over the tripod with the camera attached, and ran toward the lounge. Alarm bells were ringing in Phil’s head, and concern for his friend sent Phil propelling towards the call for help. 

“DAN ARE YOU HURT WHAT’S WRONG?”

Phil yanked open the door, and-

“RAAAAWWRRRRR HAHAHAHA”

Dan jumped out from behind the door, causing Phil to shriek and knock his head on the doorframe. Hard. 

“Daaaaaan… You can’t do that! You can’t do that to a person! That should be illegal”

Dan turned the phone he was holding towards his face and laughed. He was obviously filming for a video. But why was he doing it on his phone? Oh, right. Phil had been using the camera. 

“And that, guys, is Phil’s manly shriek he lets out when he gets frightened. Isn’t it-UMPHHH!”

Phil suddenly grabbed Dan’s chin and crushed their lips together. After entwining his fingers into Dan’s hair, Phil ended the kiss with a peck on the younger man’s nose. 

“Don’t ever do that again. I swear, that much emotional trauma can shorten a person’s lifespan up to 20 years. And HA! You can't use that footage now!”

Phil pulled away, laughing to himself, and started to walk out of the room when Dan weakly uttered his name.

“Um… Phil?”

“Huh?”

Phil turned back around to face Dan, and what he saw made his knees quiver. 

Dan had the phone screen turned towards Phil, and he saw that Dan hadn’t been filming for a video…He had been doing a liveshow on his phone. It was Tuesday. 

“Oh…Oh…” Phil, eyes wide, stared at the flurry of comments that kept stacking at the bottom half of the screen. The screen literally froze a couple of times due to the eruption of comments made at the same time by the viewers. Phil slowly let his eyes wander to Dan’s face. He expected there to be anger and humiliation and some kind of expression to tell him that he had completely screwed up, that their relationship was over, that the younger man was disgusted in him. Except…

“Dan, why are you smiling?”

Dan let out a small laugh and turned the screen back towards his own face. 

“Yup. Okay. That just happened and I can’t really justify that it happened ironically… Well, actually, I can. But I’ll choose not to. So yea, Phil and I are dating. Phan is real, and it is now Internet Official. Please don’t break tumblr or instagram or twitter. Never mind, cause I think you guys will do it anyways. I’m going to end the liveshow here! We’ll make a video about this later, promise! Bye guys!” 

Dan ended the show and tossed the phone onto the sofa. Phil was still standing by the door, his eyes wide and his hands covering his mouth. He looked petrified.

With a smile that made both his dimples appear, Dan strode across the room and crushed his lips against the older man’s. The door was shut with fumbling hands, and Dan pinned Phil against it, using his height as an advantage. 

“Why aren’t you mad? I thought you would be furious…”

Phil looked down at the floor, but reluctantly lifted his head as Dan slid a finger under his chin.

“Phil… I’m sorry I ever made you think that way. Which, I realize, was in nearly every video or liveshow we did together. Making No-homo Howell happen will forever be a regret of mine. No, Phil. I was ready for the world to know. For there to be edits of us made using real pictures of us, not pictures of some random couple on YouTube cosplaying as us. I was ready. And I really hope you were too. I love you, Phil. And I really hope you do too…” 

Phil, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, stared up into the eyes of the man who loved him. The boy he had watched grow and mature into the man standing in front of him. Actually, pinning him to the door. 

He felt a tear make its slow descent down the edge of his nose as he recalled the first time they had kissed… The first time someone on Tumblr had made an edit of them… The first time Dan had been furious at the Phandom for making a sexual edit of them together… 

But then there was the time that they decided to read the various fanfics that the Phandom had deemed too uncomfortable and inappropriate even for them. Dan had laughed, and that had been the first time Phil had realized that he didn’t care what others thought. But even so, Phil had never tried to push Dan’s boundaries on revealing their relationship to the public. 

Until now. And by accident. But, from the look of it, everything was going to be perfectly fine. 

Phil leaned away from the door to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist. 

“I love you, and thank you for being so mature about this. Thank you. I love you.”

Dan burrowed his nose into Phil’s hair and stroked his back.

“Thank you, and I love you more. Let's go make some hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I hope I didn't blind anyone... Comments and Kudos are appreciated! (*-*) -Lee


End file.
